


tomorrow, and the days after that

by zzleepy



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seodo being seodo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzleepy/pseuds/zzleepy
Summary: seoho has the ability to predict events that will occur the next day, but as stubborn as geonhak is, he doesn’t believe it and would always want to prove seoho’s predictions wrong.one day, he finally does.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	tomorrow, and the days after that

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO
> 
> so im very high on the seodo feels rn theyre inseparable in rtk and yeah that’s very fun for a whipped-for-seodo bitch like me 🤠🤠
> 
> please excuse grammar mistakes im not illiterate im just very sleepy i wrote this at midnight jsjsjs
> 
> hope ya like it <3

  
  
  
  
  


i.  
  
seoho watches a drenched geonhak run towards him under the heavy downpour of rain to take shelter in the bus stop. he gasps for air aggressively once he arrives, palms gripping on the wet knees of his pants, breath ragged and uneven. 

“you stupid idiot. i already told you about this, stop being stubborn.” despite the irritation in seoho’s voice, he wipes the towel he brought all over geonhak’s drenched hair roughly, watching the glow of rain wash all over his face. 

“why’re you here?” 

“because some idiot won’t listen to me.” seoho hits him lightly with the umbrella he brought, but geonhak exaggerates grimacing in pain dramatically like he stubbed his toe on a table. 

“you can’t just expect me to believe someone can predict whatever happens tomorrow, right? what are you, an esper? a magician?” 

“it’s been a year already, and all my predictions have been correct. you’re just stubborn, knock it off.” 

“it’s just a coincidence.” geonhak pouts in defeat, frowning at seoho who kept an annoying smile plastered on his face. 

“you say that everytime but sure, whatever.” 

seoho gives geonhak the umbrella, then gasps in shock when he realizes he only brought one. geonhak’s eyes open wide, bursting into a laughter that drowned out the sound of rain. 

“looks like you’re just as stupid as i am.” 

“shut up.” seoho fiddles with his clothes in embarrassment, eyes averting from the crescents of geonhak’s. 

“just use it, i’m already drenched anyway.” 

“then what did i come here for?” 

geonhak opens the umbrella and turns his back on seoho to head out into the rain. a smile blooms on his lips when he notices geonhak’s ears turning bright red, steam practically blowing off of it. 

“let’s share it then.” 

with a joyful hum, seoho hops lightly and makes his way under the umbrella. he peeks through geonhak’s wet fringe and smiles brightly, cheeks raised stupidly high. 

“if you insist.” he keeps his smile on his face, watching geonhak frowning in embarrassment, eyes averted sidewards and unable to meet with seoho’s. he definitely did _not_ bring only one umbrella on purpose so he could share it with geonhak. _absolutely not._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ii.  
  
“get ramyeon.” seoho gestures to the noodles aisle of the convenience store while sifting through the snacks. 

“i don’t want to. my face will get swollen.” 

“it already looks swollen even if you don’t eat.” seoho teases, which makes geonhak clench his fists, wanting to beat the annoying smile out of his face. seoho laughs hysterically, palms desperately gripping on geonhak’s wrists in a pitiful attempt to escape death. 

“they’re on sale. we can’t miss it.” 

“noodles don’t go on sale.” geonhak exclaims, barely stopping the urge to beat seoho’s ass. 

“they do, now. i predicted it yesterday. let’s check it out.” 

geonhak sighs in defeat as he gets dragged through the aisles against his will. seoho sings along loudly to the music blasting in the store and geonhak covers his face in embarrassment as seoho’s voice ring almost louder than the speaker’s volume. 

“see, i told you.” seoho crosses his arms and puffs his chest proudly. 

geonhak’s eyes light up when he sees the noodles on sale. he grabs his favorite flavour excitedly, smiling innocently like a child. seoho feels his heart clench as he basks in the sight; he finds endearment in how geonhak has expressions he doesn’t show to anyone, and yet seoho gets to see. 

“your power’s pretty convenient, huh.” 

“so you believe me now?” seoho smiles teasingly again, amused at the now flustered geonhak. 

“no, you might’ve just seen it somewhere.” geonhak turns around and heads to the cashier, avoiding further conversation. seoho can’t help but smile at it; geonhak’s persistence doesn’t disappoint. 

“stubborn as always.” 

after paying, they settle down on the seats next to the store window, the view of a the rainy street spread before them. they fall silent as they practically _inhale_ down their food, despite geonhak insisting he’s didn’t want to make his face swollen; delicious food bought on sale are the best, after all. 

seoho lets the air conditioner of the convenience store soothe his skin, the heat of the ramen fill him with warmth, along with the company sitting right beside him. he smiles under his breath, feeling a flicker of happiness lighting up in his chest because of little moments like this; when time seems to fall idle, the clouds’ motion halt just for the two of them. 

“hey, are you busy tomorrow?” geonhak breaks the silence, eyes fixed on the rain trailing down the window. seoho turns to face him, and he gets confused as he notices how red geonhak’s ears have become. 

“i don’t think so. why?” 

“then let’s hang out. somewhere.” geonhak’s knees fidget helplessly; he caresses his thigh to try and stop it, but it was for naught. seoho remains clueless, head tilting in question while geonhak avoids his gaze. 

“aren’t we doing that now?” 

“no, there’s a movie i want to watch. come with me, i have nothing better to do.” he goes back into eating enthusiastically, but his ears still remain as red; seoho feels mischief crawling up his skin again. 

“i see. then, wanna hear a spoiler?” 

“to the movie we’ll watch?” he frowns at seoho, resisting the urge to wipe off the smug smile plastered on his face. 

“no, my answer.” 

“your answer to wha—“ 

geonhak’s words were cut off by his own realization. he feels heat shoot through his bones and gather on his neck, embarrassment rendering him unable to speak. seoho’s ability has saved him countless times, but he has never cursed it more than he does now. he starts to wonder if seoho saved the world in his previous life to get his super convenient and simultaneously _inconvenient_ (for geonhak) power. 

but if geonhak had something as strong as seoho’s ability, it would be his _stubbornness._

“your prediction’s a little off.” 

“that’s odd.” seoho tilts his head sidewards in confusion, but his lips form a devious smile when geonhak finally meets his stare, forehead crumpled and neck extremely red. his stubbornness truly _never_ disappoints. 

“since i’ll do it now.” 

“do what?” seoho asks teasingly, and if not for the embarrassment overpowering geonhak’s rage right now, seoho would have been running for his dear life. 

geonhak moves his food sidewards and turns to face seoho, his face embarrassingly red, a great contrast to his scary expression. seoho could almost see a stroke of courage shoot through geonhak as he keeps a determined stare. 

“will you—“ 

“yeah.” seoho lets the answer slip; he couldn’t keep it in, after all. it’s been itching to leave his lips the moment he predicted it, and he feels the embarrassment crawl up his neck not too long after. 

“atleast let me finish!” 

“shut up, it’s embarrassing.” 

an unbearable silence stretches between them, with both of them blushing very brightly. their eyes fall back to the window and they start chowing down their food again, hoping it could lessen the awkwardness sitting heavy in the air. 

“i guess your predictions aren’t so reliable, after all.” 

“yeah, you won. congratulations.” seoho remarks sarcastically, which earns laughter from geonhak. the tension between them melts, and seoho finds his stare falling back to geonhak. as sarcastic as he was, he genuinely felt surprised how he was unable to predict this event; for the first time in his life someone has proved his prediction wrong, and in the best way possible. although geonhak confessing didn’t change, he found it astounding; how courage is able to defy fate. 

“bet you couldn’t predict that.” 

“yeah, but really? a confession while eating cheap ramyeon in a convenience store? lame. i should’ve waited for tomorrow so i get treated to dinner.” 

“yeah, you should’ve. can’t help it, huh.” 

seoho starts hitting geonhak’s arm aggressively, which just earns him a laughter as geonhak just watches his cheeks puff in rage and humiliation. 

“what else did you predict?” 

“that you’ll kiss me tomo—“ 

before seoho could finish, he was cut off by geonhak’s lips on his. though very brief, he felt the world behind them disappear, the sound of rain drowned out by the loud beating in his chest. he feels fire lighting up in his bones, like a part of his heart is alive again. he never predicted it, that love was always so near— was always right next to him. 

“another prediction proven wrong.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


iii.  
  
seoho stares at the moon-drenched sky outside of the window that drips it’s light all over the sleepy seoul. he pulls himself closer to geonhak, burying himself deeper in his embrace like he was always meant to be there. 

“i wish i could predict something further, maybe a year from now.” he settles comfortably in the blankets, wrapping an arm around geonhak’s waist. 

“why?” 

seoho meets with his eyes, watching the light of the moon paint its glimmer on his face. he pulls his finger out and taps it teasingly on geonhak’s nose. 

“so i can see if you’ll still love me by then.” 

geonhak lets out an amused laughter, eyes forming crescents as seoho did the same. perhaps they started to look too much like each other now, after all the time they’ve spent in the company of each other; they probably have memorized every nook and cranny of each other’s skin, every word of their thoughts, the sound of their heartbeat and the warmth of their touch. 

“you don’t need to rely on that,” 

geonhak then starts caressing seoho’s hair gently like singing a lullaby; like a _reassurance._ oddly enough, as much as seoho can’t predict any further than tomorrow, he was certain that on the day after that, and the days will follow; on the years that will stretch on and on— he knew the one he’d love would always be the same. 

“i’ll make it happen.”  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> seodo take all my uwus 
> 
> thanks for reading !!! <3 luv ya  
> maybe hit me w a keyboard smash in twt since im a lonely retard [@svnnysvnwoo_](https://mobile.twitter.com/svnnysvnwoo_) im loud and friendly so yeah do that bye


End file.
